Hide the Pain
by MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: Leo Valdez, son of Hepheatus, couldn't have it worse. With Annabeth and Percy in Tartarus, Calypso and the impossible promise, and his meeting with Nemesis have brought the usually laughing demigod into a tired, bitter state. Jason and Leo friendship, Implied Leason (Take it how you will) T cause I'm paranoid
**Hello! Here's a little one-shot I daydreamed and decided to write. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Leo was about to hit the voice in the** **back of his head.** Of course, that was impossible unless he wanted to look crazy in front of his friends by hitting his head repeatedly. Well, crazier then he already was.

Sat at the hull, he fiddled with the most confusing thing in the mechanical universe: The Archimedes Sphere. Even with the difficult gears and puzzles surrounding the object, it didn't stop his mind from wandering.

After Hazel and he had gotten back from the predicament with Narciss, Leo couldn't get Nemesis' words out of his head.

 _Outsider._ Seventh wheel.

Hazel had told him not to think about it- not take it to heart. But it seemed as if Nemesis had just confirmed a suspicion he had all along. He knew that the others had grown from _him,_ leaving him alone in the engine room making unnecessary repairs to make himself busy. Then there was that other problem. _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Everyone knew what that meant- and its meaning got even worse after Piper told us her thoughts.

One would live. The other _would_ die. Leo might live. Leo _might_ die. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. No, not a headache. A sickening feeling, that only brought Nemesis' words back into another frenzy.

Then he had the problem with Percy. Oh, gods, Percy. Ever since he had fallen into Tartarus with Annabeth, Leo's nights had become longer, breaks shorter, and temper quick to ignite. It was his fault. He should've made sure the couple had been on the ship before he did anything. And now, they would most likely die because of _his_ mistake. Just like his mom.

Leo blinked back some tears. Everyone he cared about in his life had somehow managed to get the worst fate. It left him wondering what he was thinking when he had promised to go back for Calypso.

"Hey, Leo?" Leo looked up from the sphere. Standing on the staircase was the Argo ll's one and only blonde Superman. However on his face, Jason looked worried. Considering this, Leo thought his face must look stressed. Quickly plastering his trademark grin on his face, he nodded.

"How can I help you, Spark Plug?"

Jason sighed, and continued to come on deck. " _Leo_ ," Jason tried again, a bit more urgency in his voice.

I"Yeah, Jason?" Leo said. He was sure that this talk wasn't headed the direction he had hoped. Jason appeared next to him, his blonde hair sticking up every which way as if he just got electrocuted. He probably had, after the _venti_ attack this morning. He had been out for most of it- considering he got knocked out with his head hitting the deck.

"I- um," Jason started. He sounded nervous- way more nervous than a son of Jupiter/leader/praetor of New Rome should be. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "It's not your fault you know. Percy knew the risks of letting go of that ledge."

Leo nodded, rotating the sphere in his hands. "But I should've made sure-"

"No, Leo, no. You could've done nothing. Besides, I think they can do it. Go to the Doors of Death, I mean. And we need to be there when they make it. Then, we defeat Gaea." Leo smiled- a real smile, something he hadn't done for a few days.

He nodded, determination filling his eyes. "Yeah, then I can finally find out if Gaea like to eat the dirt- er, herself."

Jason laughed. "You do that." And for a moment, nothing else mattered but the ship sailing towards their friends, a new found determination in their hearts.

 **Woah. A bit of Leason at the end- just noticed. Of course, I've always seen Leo and Jason as just friends, but take it how you will. A bit on the short side, but if you can mention anything that can be improved, I'd appreciate it. Adios!**


End file.
